1. Technical Field
The invention relates to wish lists which are associated with an account per user. More specifically, the invention relates to connecting a wish list to a user's instant messenger name, thus making the wish list available to all persons on the user's buddy list. Furthermore, when a wish list is created, an account is also created to allow users to deposit or contribute funds into that account.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the abundance of personal computers in the hands of users in many situations, such as at home, at work, at school, etc., the Internet is accessible to most consumers and electronic commerce (e-commerce) is widespread. Presently, many such consumers have had experience with or are at least familiar with the concept and use of wish lists. A typical wish list use is described with reference to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a user using a wish list on a particular web site and getting notification via e-mail. A user 10 visits a particular web site, such as a manufacturer's web site 20, and discovers that he or she desires to purchase an item. For a variety of reasons, the user may desire to postpone the actual purchase of the item. For example, it may be that the user does not have sufficient funds. Then, the user may create a wish list 30 from and associated with the manufacturer's site 20 and add the desired item to that wish list. As a result, the user has a wish list associated only with this particular manufacturer that is assigned to him or her 20, and such that the wish list is accessible only with information identifying the user. That is, the wish list is intended to be accessible only to the user.
Furthermore, if a user wanted his friends, relatives, or buddies to view his wish list, he would have to give each person his personal identifying information, such as his password. The accessibility of wish lists for multiple items is much more complex. In this case, the user desires multiple items, some of which are only available on different manufacturers' web sites, each web site supporting its own wish list for the user. Thus, the user has to tell a plurality of friends or relatives a plurality of passwords and other information for a plurality of wish lists on different web sites.
There is a need, therefore, for a user to allow friends, relatives, and online buddies to access a central location online, such as a single wish list, to obtain the user's information regarding potential purchases, such as specific items the user desires, the prices, how much paydown has already been applied, etc.
In 10 Tricks We Wish Buddy List Could Do; Molly Wood; Jul. 2, 2001; c|net Software; links to Top Ten IM Wishes—c|net Software web site; solutions to buddy list problems as well as desired other conveniences are proposed. However, nowhere does M. Wood suggest or teach buddy list integration with e-commerce. More specifically, nowhere on these web pages does M. Wood suggest having a user's wish list be accessible to other user attributes, such as a buddy list, attaching a user's wish list to an instant messaging name, or attaching a user's wish list to an account, such as a wallet.
Y. Kohda, H. Sugano, and S. Okuyama discuss applying the power of instant messaging, especially that of the “buddy list,” to electronic commerce. More specifically, Kohda, et al are engaged in standardization for instant messaging at the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) to make an open and secure standard called IMPP. Kohda, et al submit their version of Instant Messaging and Presence Protocol (IMPP) for the purpose of selective publication of presence for electronic commerce. Kohda, et al describe an application to electronic commerce, wherein customers show their selective presence to sales companies, and the sales companies send short sales-promotion messages to selected target customers. That is, Kohda, et al teach that selective publication of presence makes it possible to selectively publish contents on an electronic shopping cart to sales companies. Only designated sales companies are given the chance to initiate sales promotions. Nowhere do Kohda, et al teach or suggest having a user's wish list be accessible to other user attributes, such as a buddy list, attaching a user's wish list to an instant messaging name, or attaching a user's wish list to an account, such as a wallet.
M. LeRoy, P. Wasson, J. Brabson, and R. Trainer disclose a product information system for selecting, monitoring and purchasing of products in a retail establishment that includes a product selection device, a point-of-sale data input device, and a host computer. Bascially, LeRoy, et al teach a distributed gift registry for gift registrants at one site, such as in New York, a gift registrant database in Chicago, and the point of sale being in San Francisco (see FIG. 2). LeRoy, et al teach a national database and an inter-site product for a single retail establishment. However, LeRoy, et al, do not teach or suggest that a user's wish list of items not limited to a single retail establishment be accessible to other attributes of the user, such as the user's buddy list. Furthermore, LeRoy, et al do not teach or suggest attaching a user's wish list to an instant messaging name, thereby also making the wish list available to all persons on a buddy list associated with the instant messaging name, or attaching a user's wish list to an account, such as a wallet.
W. J. Veeneman, P. R. Brooks, and S. B. Poulter, Gift Registry Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,981 (May 19, 1998) disclose a gift registry apparatus that provides registration of information for a gift registrant and allows access to the registry by potential gift giver users. The apparatus is a network of computer terminals used in conjunction with a bar code scanner. A registrant provides personal information. The bar code scanner is used to obtain product information on desired gifts. The personal information and the product information are associated together. The apparatus is accessed by potential gift givers to obtain printouts of potential gifts for particular registrants. Veeneman, et al teach an apparatus and method that clearly are limited by a single store, the registrant walking the store with a bar code scanner (see FIGS. 5, 6 and 12), the potential gift giver using a printout (FIGS. 7 and 8) to learn what has been purchased, and a stationary kiosk (FIG. 11), for example. Nowhere do Veeneman, et al teach or suggest having a user's wish list be accessible to other user attributes, such as a buddy list, attaching a user's wish list to an instant messaging name, or attaching a user's wish list to an account, such as a wallet.
J. Mendelssohn, G. Saenger, and D. McNair, On-Line Gift Registry System and Method, WO 00/39738 (Jul. 6, 2000) disclose a gift registry system and method that allows an end user to use a terminal having an input device and a display to register for gifts or to purchase an item from a registry or registrant. Such system receives identification information from an input device of a user terminal. Then, a list of gift item records that are correlated with the received identification information in the registry database is generated. If any such records are found, the generated list is displayed on a display of the user terminal. If the user is a registrant, the registrant may modify the generated list, and the registry is updated. If the user is a new registrant, the registrant may create a new list, and save the created list in the registry. If the user is a gift purchaser, a determination is made as to whether a purchase has occurred with respect to a gift item record selected from the generated list. Finally, upon determining that the purchase has occurred, the registry database system is updated to reflect the purchase. Nowhere do Mendelssohn, et al teach or suggest having a user's wish list be accessible to other user attributes, such as a buddy list, attaching a user's wish list to an instant messaging name, or attaching a user's wish list to an account, such as a wallet.
It would be advantageous to have a user's wish list be accessible to other user attributes, such as a buddy list.
It would also be advantageous to attach a user's wish list to an instant messaging name, thereby also making the wish list available to all persons on a buddy list associated with the instant messaging name.
It would also be advantageous to attach a user's wish list to an account, such as a wallet. Attaching the wish list to an account or wallet allows multiple users to contribute finds towards the purchase of one or more items in the wish list. It also allows the user to automatically purchase that item in store once the required amount of funds is deposited in or credited to the account associated with the wish list.